Littlefinger and the Littlebird
by emmakate22
Summary: What happens when Sansa meets Petyr on his ship? What happens if Petyr tells Sansa how he feels about her? A Petyr/Sansa first kiss story! Please review if you would like me to write a continuing story:)


I would just like to note that I, by no means own anything in this story, other than the plot. All rights go to George R R Martin.

_  
Chapter 1

As Sansa climbed the ladder, of which seemed no more stable than the emotions running in her head, she pondered as to what would await her when she reached the top. "Your stronger than you look," Ser Dontos said, which gave her no more courage than it should have.

The ship was floating freely, which made the climb even more difficult. Yet before her dread got the better of her, strong yet gentle hands embraced her, pulling her up, and onto sturdy ground.

"Lord Baelish," she said, unsure if she was seeing correctly. "Petyr" he corrected her, making a shiver go up her already cold spine. His warm hands rested gently on her shoulders, and the smell of mint was strong on his breath. "Are you hurt my lady?" Petyr questioned, a flash of worry and a sense of protection surged through him. "No" was the unsure voice that replied.

"Good, good" Petyr replied, his heart felt tight at the thought of his Sansa being in pain. "I'm sure you've had quite a fright, rest easy. The worst has passed." "Lord Baelish," came a loud echo, to which both Sansa and Petyr leaned over the edge of the boat, to find Ser Dontos looking up at them.

Sansa did not miss the arm that snaked around her wrist, which held her away from the edge. "I promised I would get her to you safely!" He boomed. Yet Petyr put a long index finger against his own lips, "Softly my friend, word carries over water." "I should get back, before someone thinks to look for me," Dontos replied, yet much quieter than before. Sansa could feel, herself being pulled closer to Petyr, yet could not decide if it was accidental. "Oh, but first you'll want your pay! Ten thousand was it?" His eager reply confirmed it and Petyr quickly snapped his fingersSansa could feel Petyr's hand on the small of her back, it was a good feeling after such an emotional day.

Suddenly, two men appeared with loaded crossbows on either side of the two. Sansa's head snapped to Lord Baelish, who already had his eyes focused on her. She heard a loud click, and See Dontos shouting "Wait!" Sansa had leaned over just in time to see a bolt go through his neck, and another buried deep into his heart. The scream which erupted from Sansa's throat was soon muffled by Petyr's soft hand. His other hand was clamped around the back of her neck, holding her body clamped against his own.

"Shh, you don't want the Queen to hear! A thousand gold cloaks are searching for you, what do you think they would do to the girl who murdered the King?" He loosened his grasp on her, scared that he may have hurt her, but Sansa simply looked over the edge at the body lying lifelessly in a dingy. "I didn't murder anyone" she swallowed back her vomit, and took deep breaths. "Oh, I know, I know, but you must admit it does look suspicious. The king who executed your father, who tormented you for years, and you fled the scene of his murder" he said sympathetically as he leaned over the edge, trying to catch her gaze.

"Why did you kill him?" She asked, genuinely curious. "Because he was a fool, and a drunk. And I don't trust drunk fools." He leaned in closer his body half touching the edge of the boat and half touching the right side of her body. "He saved me" she said blankly. "Saved you? My lady, he followed my orders, every one of them, an he did it all for gold." She looked over at him, careful not to look into his icy eyes.

"Gold buys a mans silence for a time, a bolt in the heart buys it forever." They both leaned back over the side of the ship, Sansa looked into his eyes "He was helping me because I saved his life." Petyr took another step forward, closing the gap between them. "Yes, and he gave you a priceless necklace" he snaked his arms around to the back of her neck, and undid the clasp of the necklace she was wearing, yet held his hands there for a moment longer before pulling away, the necklace coming with it "Which once belonged to his grandmother, the last legacy of House Hollard."

Petyr laid the necklace on the rail of the outside of the ship, and drew his Valerian steel dagger from its sheath around his waist. He flipped the knife over and smashed one of the jewels to pieces. He looked back at her, "I had it made a few weeks ago, what did I once tell you about the Capitol?" Sansa looked into his eyes and couldn't help the feeling that came with it, "We're all liars here."

He grabbed her waist and started to walk into his cabin. Sansa put her arm around his waist and felt him tense, yet he very quickly relaxed. After informing Petyr about the events of Joffrey's wedding, Sansa could feel that she had drunk too much wine. She was sitting next to him at the dining table, "What would you want to be doing right now Petyr? Rather than being stuck with me" Petyr looked at the mug of wine, and simply said "Drinking."

After a while of talking about various sorts of things, Petyr looked at Sansa and suddenly became nervous. "I lied." Sansa looked at him, her expression complex. "What ever do you mean." "When you asked me earlier about what I would rather be doing, well, I lied. What I meant to say was, I'd rather be doing this..." He leaned forward and wrapped his hand into Sansa's hair, as their lips touched Petyr let out a moan, and Sansa stilled. Yet as soon as Sansa relaxed, she grabbed his shoulders and worked her lips against his.

Petyr's grip on Sansa tightened as they both stood, and their bodies met. Petyr's other hand grabbed onto Sansa's waist which made her lean further into him. Sansa opened her lips and allowed Petyr's roaming tongue to enter. A low grumble emerged from his chest as he pushed her against the wall. She snaked her hands around his neck, as his tongue worked its way in her mouth. Eventually, they broke apart to breath, "Your beautiful," he said with a glazed look in his eye.

Sansa smirked and looked at him, "I'm going to retire to bed, care to join me?" Petyr grabbed her again, and smashed his lips onto hers as they made their way to her bedroom, clothes being removed and with each step they took, they became closer.


End file.
